


Please Don't Arrested Me，Sir！  警官，别把我送局子里

by Efflucinda



Series: Thorki PWP [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Loki (Marvel), Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Thor (Marvel), but is it ture？, cop thor, role play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: 警察锤/伪男妓·真卧底基角色扮演，BDSM，Dirty Talk





	1. Chapter 1

“先生，来一炮吗？”巷口的路灯已经坏了半个月，凭借着往来车辆的前灯能勉强辨认出倚着墙招徕客人的是个瘦高男人。他很白，久不见阳光的苍白，对于男妓而言这大概是通病，哪个不是日夜颠倒地过活。  
男人伸出手，骨节分明、五指纤长，就是涂成黑色的指甲略显妖艳，像黑童话里的女巫，咔啦一声就被挂上了手铐。那个被邀请的客人捏住男妓的手腕阻止对方挣脱，然后面朝墙将其死死压住，将对方双手都铐在背后。  
“ASPD。当街卖淫，还对着警察招嫖，胆子不小啊。”身着便装的金发警官用肘部抵住男妓的腰背，然后开始搜身。这家伙穿着白衬衣、黑西裤，乍看上去倒像是加班归家的职员，任谁也看不出他从事皮肉买卖。  
“放我一马，警官，不收你钱，我不会乱说的。”男妓恳求道。他的尾音上扬，声音颤抖。  
“省省吧，我可没兴趣上个瘾君子，万一上你的时候瘾发了，还不得一口咬断我老二。”警官从对方裤子口袋里搜出了一小袋花花绿绿的药丸。也不知道是出于恐惧还是别的什么，那双腿总是抖个不停。他打趣道：，“走吧小姐，一晚上的拘留是少不了你的。”  
金发警官押着他的嫌犯上了车，不是警车，而是不知道多久没洗过的私家车。男妓被他粗暴地推进车后座，车门打开时照明亮起，打亮了黑发男人的脸，英俊但略显消瘦，单凭这张脸他就该去当个模特或演员什么的，而不是出卖身体。屁股落在车座上时，男人发出了一声压抑的呻吟，他躺在车后座上，修长的双腿不得不屈起来。  
引擎发动，金发警官专心开车。他抬头看向后视镜，发现不知何时男妓已经坐了起来，双腿大敞，那双翠绿的眼睛像宝石一样闪闪发光。  
“I miss you too, Thor.”黑发男人露出一个真诚的微笑，“还不给我钥匙或者发卡铁丝什么的把这该死的手铐解开？”  
“这是你自找的，卖淫藏毒，铐你一个星期都没问题。”Thor毫不理会镜子里的幽怨眼神。  
“操，上回你捞我出来的事我查清楚了，几个不知天高地厚的愣头青以为我是个傍上药头的婊子，塞了几包白粉在我车里。你知道后面他们在传什么吗？说我那么快出来是把整个分局值夜班条子的老二都吸了一遍。我特么真想把那几个混蛋的舌头割了。”  
“他们要是知道你就是‘邪神’的话，会主动跪在你面前把自己的嘴缝上。”Thor笑了，敢情Loki这是在跟他抱怨。  
“我他妈是个杀手，我高调个屁，等着被仇家堵上门吗？”黑发男人又换了个坐姿，“我要拆手铐了。”  
“拆了你今晚就别想射出来！”Thor威胁道，“齐塔瑞人又让你杀谁了？”  
“一个制毒专家，把他们主子新货配方给泄了，这孙子还真他妈会躲。”Loki不得不揪着自己的衬衣，不然他会忍不住解开手铐。这种玩意他不出十秒就能拆掉，大不了手腕疼一点。  
“你是不是又开始失眠了？”Thor皱起眉头。搜Loki身的时他发现Loki根本没穿内裤，他还摸到了湿漉漉的大腿和内侧的电线。有人压力大了会喝酒、会运动、甚至会向那些神经药物寻求解脱，而Loki则选择做爱。他叹了口气：，“你该回家了，弟弟。”  
“没事，才开始两天。所以我才来找你，把那些恶心玩意操出我的脑子，让我除了想着被你肏、被你干、被你填满意外，别的念想都没有。把我操到射都射不出来，最好再把我肏昏过去，他妈的这样我就可以睡上几个小时。”Loki面不改色地说着这些下流话。他的老二似乎更硬了，还有那个饥渴的小穴也开始抗议。  
“Loki......……”这个名字含在Thor的舌尖，甜蜜混着苦涩，他不止一次怨恨上头做出的决定，让Loki成为一名卧底。你如果见过曾经的Loki——优雅、高傲，举手投足间都展露出良好的修养，活像个维多利亚时期的贵族。他曾是警校里炙手可热的明星，绝对的枪械奇才，直到被指控一级谋杀。你就会如Thor一样无比希望这一切从未发生。  
“别试图改变我的想法，不把那群害死Frigga的刽子手、战争贩子、丧尽天良人面兽心的玩意送进地狱，我绝对不会罢休。”Loki制止了Thor接下来可能的劝说，他仰靠在皮质坐垫上发出一声喟叹，“我现在退出就是功败垂成。别劝我，一句话都别说，操我，占有我，让我忘记我是谁，我他妈到底是谁。”  
“你真的累了。”Thor陈述着这个事实。Loki小他三岁，是他的养弟，自幼聪慧，和他一起上的初中。他们考上了同一所警校，从小到大没有分开过，直到Loki被指控谋杀生父劳非，他们才首次离别。指控Loki有罪的证据链完整，有监控视频、有凶器、枪上有他的指纹、手上也被检测出火药残留。  
但Loki的确是被陷害的，Thor就是证人。因为案发之时他们正在做爱，他那天甚至心血来潮背着他的兄弟偷摄了性爱视频，这成了证明Loki无罪的铁证。  
Loki当然是被刻意陷害的，陷害他的人可以说手眼通天，而他们的目的绝不仅仅是毁掉Loki这么简单。凶器的来源隐隐指向疯狂泰坦，那真是个来自深渊的恶魔，他爱慕死亡，是间接害死Frigga的凶手。  
他们的母亲是一名外交官，倒在反政府武装头目Malekith的炮火下，这个疯子轰炸了阿斯加德驻瓦特阿尔海姆大使馆。而向其提供武器、挑起这场战争的正是疯狂泰坦。  
在此基础上，代号“风筝”的计划启动，Loki就是那只放出去的风筝，就让正义辜负这个无辜的、满怀信念的年轻人，将其送进监狱，看看陷害他的人究竟想做些什么。Thor则是其中一股保险绳，他参与这个计划，知晓Loki的卧底身份，保管能调出Loki真实档案的密匙备份。  
其实他们大概能猜出对方的意图，把Loki送进监狱、烂在泥里，当他的正义、他的父亲、他的兄弟都抛弃了他，幕后黑手会在他绝望时递上橄榄枝。出庭时Loki形容枯槁、眼神空洞。当Thor坐上证人席时，被铐住的双手紧紧扣住围栏，他眼中的恨意浓郁得能滴出冒泡的毒液。Loki的确适合当一名卧底，他天生就是个最杰出的骗子。  
Loki在监狱里呆了半年就“被”越狱，其间Thor被强令要求不得探监、不得与其通信。果不其然，那群人看上了Loki的天赋。Thor很清楚他的兄弟是怎样的天才——小时候第一次射飞盘，Loki就百发百中，打猎时更是枪枪爆头。在警校Loki还有个炫技的绝活，易拉罐从抛出到落地，连发九枪同一个弹孔，最多九发，因为弹夹只能容纳八枚子弹。  
“有时候深夜醒来我会陷入迷茫——我是到底是谁。邪神？那个拿钱办事杀人不眨眼的疯子杀手。警察？可我现在听到警笛声只想拔腿就跑。可能只有被钉穿在你的鸡巴上我才能找到答案。我是你的，你的什么都好——床伴、情人、婊子、娼妓，随便你从词库里挑，因为这是实实在在的。别提醒我是你兄弟，也别让我想起自己是个卧底。使用我，填满我，惩罚我，就当你真的从巷子里抓了个藏毒的男妓。”  
“如果这就是你想要的，如果这会令你好受点，我会的。我会毫不留情地把你按在墙上扒下你的裤子，让你像母狗一样趴在地上摇晃着屁股，求我用老二捅进那个湿透了的糜烂小穴。我射在你体内，灌满你的肚子，不让你射，哀求我解开手铐好能摸摸你的鸡巴。”  
“对，就是这样警官，怎么对我都好就是求求你别把我送进局子。”Loki是个杀手，而杀手是优秀的演员，为了潜入目标身边他们能成为任何人。  
Lok毫不担心组织里的人会因为他和他的养兄上床而怀疑他。他们都知道邪神恨Thor入骨，对方的死亡都不能浇息怨恨。与其做爱就是邪神的报复手段，因为这自私的警察为自己的名誉和前途毁了邪神的一切，邪神发誓要让对方一辈子摆脱不了乱伦的污名和良心的谴责。他们倒也不反对，再好的枪都需要保养，最好的枪更是不能有一点闪失，也就由着他抓着Thor发泄怨恨和性欲。  
新任务已经下来了，那个目标非常棘手。在此之前已经有四位同僚失败，这意味着对方一定采取了顶级安保措施，而且失败的那四个杀手都殒命了。如果他成功，很有可能获得Thanos——那个恶魔的青眼相待；如果他失败了，那这场黑色噩梦就可以彻底终结，他能拥有一场永不中断的好眠。  
他想见Thor。他对Thor上了瘾，他因Thor犯了病。在谎言构建的四年卧底生活中，只有与Thor做爱的分分秒秒才是真实。Loki不能喝酒，酒精会影响他的肌肉。Loki不能服药，药物会损害他的神经。每一次失眠他要么干坐在床上，在黑暗中等待黎明到来；要么抚慰着自己，用情欲榨干所有精力，陷入昏昏沉沉半梦半醒的状态。  
他希望任务终结时，Thor换上黑西装参加的是他们的婚礼，而不是他的葬礼。因此他需要发泄，他需要休息，他需要在筋疲力尽后与Thor相拥而眠。以便以最好的状态踏上去往都中东的飞机，砰，一枪带走目标的心跳，全身而退。  
门锁打开的瞬间，他们几乎是撞开门跌进了公寓。Loki依旧被铐着，肩上披着Thor的外套，而现在这件外套掉在地上，被踩得皱巴巴的。这是间狭小的单人公寓，藏在老城区的缝隙中，附近的三条街没有一个完好的监控探头。  
“警官，解开手铐吧，我不会跑的。”Loki被Thor揪起来压在墙上，迫不及待等着那些下流话变作现实。只是那手铐硌得手腕都快出淤青了，他不由得抱怨了声疼。Thor立马解开了手铐，其他请求他说不定会置若罔闻，但Loki的手真是容不得半点损伤。  
都说Odinson警官的体格是天赐的神迹，那一身腱子肉蕴含的力量足以徒手放趴下一支橄榄球队。只有Thor知道，他弟弟的那双手才是真正的神迹，或许神明趁着Loki浸在羊水中、在子宫里打盹时特地下凡来亲自塑造了那双手。  
Loki的掌心永远冰凉干燥，握起枪来永远端得那么稳，纹丝不动，开火的后坐力就神奇地消散在空中，似乎丝毫没有作用在手腕上。Loki的指腹会轻柔地抚摸他的阴茎，按压囊袋，旋上一小撮阴毛再松开。Loki的指尖会探上自己穴口的褶皱，将更多润滑剂推进干涩的甬道里，浅浅地抽插。  
“趴好，双手贴墙。”Thor把手铐丢到一旁，还是得把Loki铐起来。那双手永远不老实，一自由就会贪婪地抚慰上自己的阴茎。挨，上次他们玩完之后那副情趣手铐放去哪来着？是衣柜还是床头柜。Loki难得老老实实贴墙站好，站得笔直，双手抱头，Thor正在扒他的裤子，他能感受到警官的目光落在他夹紧的屁股上，还有那濡湿的裤裆。  
“站街的我见得多了，像你这么饥渴的还是头回。屁股里塞着东西就出来接客，这么喜欢玩双龙？”Thor重重地揉了一把。Loki看着瘦，其实衣服下面全是练得结结实实的肌肉，屁股却一直软乎乎的，一捏一个红手印，“来几趟活了？收了多少嫖资？”  
“口活五十，后面二百，内射加钱。唔呃，还没开张就被您逮了，警官。”  
绑在大腿内侧的遥控器被扯下来，一下调到最高档，Loki腿打着颤，差不多快从墙上滑下来。突如其来的强烈刺激令他猝不及防，虽然他选的按摩棒是小号的，但现在这玩意好巧不巧地抵在前列腺那点上。  
真要是被这么个小东西玩到射出来，他可能会羞愧地把脸埋进地毯里，只露出屁股任由Thor肏。Thor可不会任由这种事情发生，他的哥哥，他一度曾抗拒称呼Thor为哥哥，毕竟他们之间并没有血缘关系，可悖德乱伦的禁忌感又如此可口，他就勉为其难地承认了。  
哦，回到正题。Thor在床上是绝对的暴君，完全的掌控者。人前的Thor永远是那个热情的金发大块头，带着他那自信、温暖、露出牙齿的标志性笑容，乐于给每一个弱者伸出援助之手。可一旦他上了床，更准确说，上了Loki的床，那Thor就成了彻头彻尾的混蛋东西、专制的独裁者，自私地追逐自己的享乐，任由他苦苦哀求还是在他体内驰骋，明明他都射不出来了还逼着他继续高潮。  
Thor还喜欢捆着他的手，捆着倒还好，在他双手自由的时候情况就更糟糕了。他被命令着不许自慰，只能由Thor给予的快感到达顶峰。Thor总是为所欲为，无度索取、兀自给予，可Loki就是乐意。他的确是自作自受，谁知道他当初怎么就鬼迷心窍地允许Thor为所欲为了呢？  
暴君开始出手了。那双大手掰开臀瓣，拽着黑电线。每扯动一下，他就不由得打个颤，将震动振动个不停的按摩棒夹得更紧。被糜烂性事调教得成熟的小穴拼命挽留这位观光客，而他一反抗，一个巴掌就会落在他的屁股上，像是在管教不听话的小孩。  
“还舍不得拿出来？在堵什么东西？是不是藏毒了？”Thor看着那臀肉泛起一波又一波雪白的肉浪，他的手上沾满了流出来的润滑液。Loki的后穴现在一定饥渴难耐、湿润紧致。他知道他的弟弟有多么贪婪，恨不得时时刻刻被浇灌，肚子里灌得满满的都是精液。他们有这么做过几回，Loki动动腰就有股精液流出来。为了不让Thor的辛勤耕耘付诸东流，他们用肛塞堵住了渗漏的穴口。  
“没有警官，我真的不碰那玩意，那东西不是我的，是别人偷偷放进我口袋的。”这个混蛋居然直接把震动振动着的假阴茎抽了出来，Loki双腿一软，索性跪在地上。好吧，得承认他今天体力是不太好。  
“抓现行还敢狡辩？你这张嘴就是该用来含鸡巴，拿来撒谎浪费了。好好舔，让我看看你是不是合理收费。”Thor退后一步，他现在西装革履、衣冠笔挺，腰带都没解开。反观Loki，裤子积在脚背上，赤裸屁股和两条长腿，衬衣皱巴巴的，领口开到锁骨。  
邪神有条银舌头，不论是拿来骗人还是为他口交都是绝对的行家。Thor记不得多少次大清早迷迷糊糊地睁眼，发现他的弟弟正含着他晨勃的老二。他在半梦半醒间射在那张能言善辩的利嘴中，然后Loki会爬上床，和他接吻，嘴里满是他的味道。那种感觉真是太美妙了，主要是心理上的——Loki是他的，由里到外都是，身上嘴里都有他留下来的标记。  
合理收费？Loki真的快被这用词逗笑了。难道站街男妓的口活不好，嫖客还能找上嫖娼管理委员会举报定价过高？但他还是老老实实地转过身，跪在Thor的身前，隔着布料他都能感受到浑厚的男性气息。他刚用手解开刻着警徽的腰带，就被要求只能用嘴，没办法，他只能老老实实地把手背到身后。邪神趁机揉起他买了保险的手腕，他用嘴含住拉锁头，拉开警官的裤链，再咬住内裤的边缘扯下来，警官的第二把配枪弹到他的眼前。  
Loki有时候真的很懒。如果一个标准套路能解决问题，那他就会采取程序化操作解决一切，比如口交，尤其是情趣前戏的口交。Thor很无奈，Loki老说他自私，分明更自私的是他自己。  
他甚至能背出Loki在这种情形下为他口交的每一步骤。首先伸出那条灵活的银舌头自阴囊舔上茎身，留下一条水渍，再趁势含住龟头，发出啧啧的声音活像个吃到糖的孩子。柔软的舌尖触上马眼打个转，吮吸一下，恨不得吸出些蜜汁，然后开始吞咽，吞得卖力又深，他都能感受到温热的鼻息喷在他的阴毛上。  
虽然套路，可是有用。警官按住男妓的后脑勺，肏干起这张说谎不打草稿的嘴。唔唔嗯嗯的呻吟显得弱势又可怜，那双绿眼睛也开始湿润起来。  
Loki是个喜怒不露于外的人，永远戴着那副礼貌疏离的微笑面具。邪神可会忍了，中了枪还能面不改色地继续在酒会上谈笑风生，躲过警察的盘查。可一脱了衣服爬上床，他的泪腺就像被炸开的水阀，眼泪流个不停。被进入时哭，被限制高潮哭，被剥夺快感哭，到高潮了又哭。  
他的弟弟就像是被操化了一样，一身铮铮铁骨、枪林弹雨摸爬滚打出来的邪神就成了两眼湿漉漉、泪汪汪的小哭包。说他哭吧，可他又不是真的哭，只是泪腺的肌肉一时管不住了或没心思管了，积蓄多时的体液终于有处发泄。表面看他是在哭，可心里高兴着呢。  
“鸡巴就这么好吃吗？都舍不得松嘴，看来今天晚上你是饿着了，是不是一会出去了还要再找几根舔？”Thor把他的老二抽出来，将手指塞入Loki因喘息而微张的嘴中，戏弄着那根银舌头。  
“唔......……嗯......……不，不敢警官。我今晚，唔，都是您的，随便您怎么玩。”来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流了下去，濡湿了下巴，他支支吾吾地说出讨饶的话。后面空虚，得叫嚣着要吃刚刚含过的大鸡巴，前面老二则硬得发疼。他开始怀疑Thor最近是否被下放到扫黄打非组，不然这些下流话怎么说得这么流利？他可是在渣滓堆里混久了才如此熟练。  
“算你识相。屁股抬起来，下面那张嘴是不是想鸡巴想得都流水了？像你这样的骚货就该时时刻刻肚子里都灌满精液，走一步流一腿。看，你连内裤都不穿，我就不该把你带回来，你就适合在被巷子里肏，摇晃着屁股求客人上你。”Thor将阴茎对准那翕张的入口，不带迟疑地捅了进去，他倒不担心Loki会因此受伤。把那根按摩棒拔出来的时候，他就确认过Loki已经自己扩张过、充分润滑，准备好随时被干，被按在墙上、跪在地上、趴在床上干。  
Thor那根尺寸惊人的老二完全进入时，Loki发出了一声餮足的呻吟，颇有几分久旱逢甘露的意味。他们之间是如此契合——Thor是枪，他就是枪套；Thor是剑，他便是剑鞘。他们似乎生来就是成对的，不然如何解释他们做爱时一举一动带来的无上快感？  
那么粗长，填满他的甬道，胀得他四肢发软。可现在Thor一动不动，他不拘小节的哥哥每逢这种时候就变得睚眦必报，逼着他开口道出更多下流话求饶，才肯动腰。  
“骚货，我随随便便就能捅进去，后面松得漏风还敢出来卖。看来你这个小婊子不但藏毒，还欺诈顾客。我看还是得把你送进局子里，一根老二可堵不上你的骚穴。”要知道若非Loki允许，邪神会在第一个单词说完之时就徒手拧断大放厥词者的脖子。Thor此时此刻充分调动起他监狱调研时的记忆，那里简直是脏话殿堂。  
“别，警官。您动动就知道我吸得有多紧，别抓我，求您了。”男妓吸气收腹，腰拼命往下沉，以不夹断警官佩枪不罢休的姿态绞紧那根大肉棒，几个巴掌又落在他布满手印的屁股上。  
“婊子，夹这么紧是想袭警吗？”Thor掰开Loki的臀瓣，挺腰不讲章程地一通乱肏，就个没有性事经验的愣头青一样得着个洞就乱捅。火热的甬道裹着他的老二，肠肉咬紧着好不容易吃到嘴的大家伙，再添上那夹杂粗喘的讨饶——“嗯不，求......……求你，慢点啊！太多了，小穴被撑得好满，太棒了，唔。”  
Loki只觉得他在自从两个人相连的地方开始融化。他想把腿盘到Thor的腰间，挂到Thor的肩头，沐浴在金发警官原始野性的目光下。不容抗衡的独占欲为湛蓝大海蒙上雷暴的灰霾。  
“客人都没爽到自己就先跪住不了？撅好你的母狗屁股。”同样天天摸枪，Thor手上留下不少硬茧，可Loki就不一样。警官的大手揽住男妓柔韧的腰肢，将本能往前爬、企图逃离的人牢牢钉在原地。他也不再如暴风骤雨般将快感砸向Loki，而是颇有耐心地试验不同的进入角度，直到贪图享受的邪神发出猫般的餮足呻吟。  
很不凑巧，铃声突兀地响起，自堆在Loki脚下的织物传来。  
“去他妈的，哪个傻逼这么会挑时间。”Loki咒骂道。他伸手示意Thor把手机给他递过来，能打这个号码的人没几个，哪一个他都惹不起。Thor当然也明白这通电话的意义，毕竟每次Loki来找他的时候都会与外界断绝联系，只留下这紧急电话以备万一。  
“哪位？”Loki跪在地上，依旧抬起屁股，维持等着挨肏的姿势，Thor的老二还埋在他的身体里。邪神打开免提，抬手示意Thor别出声，同时指住警官的第二枚纽扣，那是便携式录音笔。  
“晚上好啊，甜心。在忙什么？”是Grandmaster，Loki向Thor做口型。这是他们最近开始监控的犯罪头目之一，与疯狂泰坦不同，萨卡专注于人口买卖。  
“在保养枪支。”Loki的声音带着情欲的沙哑，“您有什么事？”  
“看来我电话来得不是时候。呵。”Grandmaster发出一声了然的笑声，“本来想邀请你一起‘保养枪支’，顺带谈谈新生意。你喜欢埃菲尔铁塔这个姿势吗？”  
“感谢您的盛情邀请，但我从不私下谈生意，您要买人头得找齐塔瑞谈。”  
“啧，Thanos真是太不会，那个词是怎么说的？怜香惜玉?对，太不会怜香惜玉了。怎么样，甜心，要不要考虑跳槽来萨卡？待遇翻倍，工作减半。”  
“感谢您的盛情邀请，但Thanos先生对我恩重如山，我对他的忠心无可置疑。同样，我感谢您对我的青眼相待，如果您有需要解决的小麻烦，请尽管开口。这不是生意，是我个人对朋友的一点心意。”Loki眼中满是厌恶，但语气分外诚恳。  
“啊，甜心你真是太棒。真的不考虑和我一起搭埃菲尔铁塔吗？其实也不是什么棘手的事情，我的冠军跑了，总得给他点教训不是？”  
“那是自然，但我对埃菲尔铁塔没有丝毫兴趣。如果您不介意，我先挂了。”语罢，Loki挂掉电话。他向Thor露出一个无可奈何的微笑，“让我们继续吧，警官。”  
“埃菲尔铁塔？”Thor故意顶过Loki前列腺点，他可不会吃这些飞醋。邪神某种程度上还挺保守，他们之间自始至终没有其他人，但自己的爱人被别人意淫，总归还是令他心生愤怒。  
“你是塔尖还是塔基？聚众淫乱，罪加一等。” Thor开始报复，他快速肏干着Loki，每一次进出毫不拖泥带水。  
“我不玩3P的，警官。唔嗯。”邪神的银舌头彻底成了铅，其他感官都已消失，是余下后穴传来的快感。他的身体被肆意使用，没有半分留情，如同街头被玩坏了的男妓，“求你，慢......……啊慢一点。小穴快被捅穿了，要撑坏了...”  
“撒谎，这小嘴这么饥渴，光这点能吃饱？再来一根你都吃得下。”Thor觉得小腹一紧，只想进入的更深，囊袋撞上浑圆的臀肉发出啪啪的响声。他冲撞着，恨不得连同囊袋一起干进去。  
Loki是他的。他的犯人，他的邪神；他的兄弟，他的爱人；他的战友，他的伴侣。他要在Loki身上留下不可磨灭的标记，令每一个觊觎者望而却步。  
“啊，警官，你真是太棒了，我以后都不收你钱。”Loki腾出手撸动自己的阴茎，全靠肩头支撑身体。过多的快感令他无所适从，飘飘欲仙浮在云端，只待一个契机，他的意识与意志就会如烟花般炸开在脑海。  
高潮后的放空令他恍惚，暖意如水流般淌过四肢百骸。他射了，瘫在地毯上大口喘息着，可这只是个开始。他还没度过不应期，阴茎还没硬起来，就不得不迎接下一次干性高潮。  
“我要射在你里面，灌满你这张吃不饱的小嘴，再拿塞子堵上。你胆敢自己取下来，我就把你铐在床上，仰仗着我的鼻息过活。以后出去接客都得夹着我的精液，你每走一步都会感受到那黏糊糊的玩意在肠子里晃。”Thor挺了挺腰，努力进入得更深，射在Loki的体内。他喘息着俯下身，虔诚亲吻上Loki的后背，自浅浅的腰窝开始一路向上，这是他独属的朝圣之旅。  
Loki的手完美无瑕，但背脊满布枪伤弹痕。Thor吻上新添的疤痕，那枪伤才刚刚愈合不久，愈合的地方还泛着红。   
“好......…….喂饱我，填满我，我会老老实实呆在家里，只含你的鸡巴。别舔那里，痒！”Loki差点跳起来。愈合的部分时不时有些瘙痒，他连怎么受伤的都不记得了。  
“吃饱了吗，小娼妇？”Thor的老二从Loki的后穴里滑了出来，他把Loki扛过肩头。Loki就比他矮几厘米，可与他每每并肩时竟显得有些娇小，“夹好了，流出来以后就没得吃了。”  
他们爬上床，Loki主动翻过身，仰躺在床上，双腿大张，将沾满精液的小腹和带出嫩肉的穴口不知羞耻地展示给警官。他甚至故意把手指抵在唇上，伸出舌尖打圈舔湿，然后当着Thor的面把塞进了后穴。  
“还不够，这么点根本不够吃。行行好，警官，下面好空，一根手指根本堵不住，你的东西快流出来了。”Loki恳求道。他看起来如此诚实，简直可以坐上证人席上陈述。  
Thor又硬了。很久之前，他和Loki刚刚滚上一张床的时候，他的弟弟还没有这么适应并享受同性之间的性爱，总是会斥责他是个发情期的种马——“哦，操，你怎么又硬了。滚，你自己撸，别来烦我，我受不了了。”瞧瞧现在，Loki终于明白种马的好了，不然怎么满足淫荡的母马呢？  
“这是你自找的。到被我肏到硬着射不出东西，只能射尿，打湿床褥的时候可别哭。”Thor扯过那两条长腿，狠狠地威胁道。听到警官的威胁，邪神的双腿立刻盘上了他的腰，  
“那不是正好，这样你就被我标记了。谁都知道你属于我。”Loki仰着脖子，他伸手抓过只枕头，垫在腰下，以便让Thor进入得更深。  
Odinson兄弟都是言必行、行必果的人。最后Loki连抬起手指的力气都没有，完全就像只八爪鱼攀附在Thor身上，高翘的阴茎射到发疼。Thor咬着Loki的耳朵，两只手揉捏Loki的胸肌，时不时揉搓一下硬起来的乳头。Loki摸摸自己的肚子，仿佛真的能感觉到粘稠的精液在里面挤压。  
这当然是夸张，不过他已经记不清Thor在他身体里面射了几回。金发警官还在不依不饶地顶弄着，男妓蜷起脚尖，他没有什么能射得了。可高潮的确来了，温暖的体液淅淅沥沥地从顶端渗漏出来，他甚至没有力气握住自己的阴茎，只能由着Thor像给小孩子把尿般握上自己的阴茎。  
这下不知疲倦的邪神真的筋疲力尽了。Loki困了，抬手就能触碰上睡眠之门。他呢喃：“Thor，我累了。”他眯起眼，靠在Thor的肩膀上，口中模糊不清地念叨着“就这样，明天再清理吧。”  
Loki真的就这么睡着了，依靠在Thor身上。Thor不敢有任何大动作，生怕打破到这来之不易的睡眠。他慢慢地、缓缓地抱着Loki躺下去，胸膛紧贴着Loki的后背，一手揽住Loki的腰，另一手扯开被子盖在他们的身上。他的阴茎还埋在Loki的体内，不过他可不准备拔出来。哪怕没有说出口，但他知道Loki希望这样。  
“晚安，Loki。.”他在心中默默道，“你现在绝对安全。”


	2. Leave My House！Now！ 先生，我请你马上离开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续。  
> 伪NTR

“Loki，有什么事吗？”电话接通了，Thor低沉的声音在Loki耳便响起，声音的震动振动顺着耳廓传至指尖。  
“你今晚什么时候回来？”Loki躺在浴缸里，水温已经转凉。他双腿大敞搭在浴缸沿上，身后戴着用以扩张的肛塞。他已经完全准备好了自己，像待拆的礼物般等待着收礼人解开蝴蝶结。  
“抱歉Honey，我今晚有紧急任务，你先睡吧，我可能要在警局过夜了。”Thor说完之后挂了电话，看来事态紧急，连句晚安也来不及道。  
虽然能够理解，但Loki还是不由得叹了声气。他刚刚丢掉上一份工作，现在只能待业在家，整日无所事事，靠Thor一个人的薪水养活。现在这年头没有学历工作都难找，何况连他的身份都是新创造的。  
Loki从浴缸中出来，擦干自己，手机被他顺手放在洗手台上，伸手拔出那个羞耻的性爱玩具，反正今夜Thor是不会回来了。他隐约听到卫生间外有些不同寻常的声响，立刻把浴巾往身下一围，开门查探。  
一开浴室门，一堵黑墙拦住了Loki——那是一个健硕的男人，和Thor差不多高，穿着黑色连帽衫，兜帽遮住了半张脸。Loki立刻想要关门，可是门已经被对方顶住，他转而去拿洗手台上的手机。  
“先生，我请你马上离开，你这是非法闯入私人住宅，我要叫报警了。”他厉声说道。  
“你报警试试？”那个男人一把攥住Loki的手腕，“别拿你的小男友威胁我，他今晚回不来。”  
Loki试图反抗，一拳直捣男人命门，这下他的两只手都被擒住了。他挣扎，可两个人的力量着实有些悬殊。事已至此，他不得不用上最后一招——他大声呼喊着，试图能够引起邻居或者路人注意，帮他报警。  
“嘘。我劝你别这么做，不然我保证明天晚上你的小男友连同他的所有同事都会知道你是个什么货色。”男人只轻描淡写地说了这么一句，如果魔咒一般，Loki瞬间放弃了反抗。他仿佛被抽掉了全身骨头，甚至连脚都有些站不住。  
“你是Thunder......……”Loki低下头，觉得有些窒息，不由得压低声音，生怕被第三个人听见，“我已经把钱打给你了，你说你会删掉那些照片的，你承诺过的。”  
“你真以为这么容易就能翻身上岸，洗干净屁股重新开始？”男人松开手，他知道Loki不会再反抗了，“如果那个小警察知道你是个什么货色，你猜他会不会继续养着你？”  
他从口袋里摸出手机，点开相册，第一张就是Loki被逮捕，被脸朝下被按倒在警车上，双手被铐在身后，下一张则是警察从他的车上搜出三包白粉，随后是更多交易罪证。有这些东西在手，这个黑发碧眼的尤物只能他拿捏在手、控得死死的。  
“你以为买了个新身份就能把这些东西撇得一干二净？做梦去吧。”他用手机拍拍Loki的脸。冰凉的金属背板碰到因愤怒和耻辱而羞红的脸颊，Loki不由得打了一个冷颤。  
“你想要怎样？”Loki气得有些发抖，他咬住嘴唇，双拳攥紧，抑制住自己反抗的欲望。他绝对，绝对不可以让Thor知道，他已经错失太多美好，绝对不能再失去Thor。  
“放心，只要你乖乖听话，这些东西不会被第三个人看到。”男人收回手机，他附在Loki的耳边劝慰，“放心，不过是要你做些舒服的事情。”语罢，便拽掉Loki腰间遮羞的浴巾，大力揉捏起那两团滚圆的臀肉。  
Loki闭上了眼，他别无选择，这无奈的现实令他不由得哽咽，他答应了：“在这里？”  
“不，去卧室，我要在你们的床上干你，以后你每次躺上去都能记起自己的身份。You are nothing but a whore.”Thunder跟在Loki身后，先前扩张留在里面的润滑液正随着Loki的走动被挤出来，“这么骚，连屁股都能流水？看来你的小男友没能喂饱你啊。”  
Loki没有做声，任何反抗都是没有意义的，那只会激怒这个握着他把柄的男人。他和Thor的卧室简洁又整洁。被子叠得方方正正，置于床头，衣帽架上挂着警服外套，正对床头的那面墙装饰了一幅风景油画。他关上窗，拉好窗帘，他终于鼓起勇气直视这个威胁他的男人：“你想怎么做？”  
男人脱掉上衣，那身肌肉根本不是一般人能练出来的，Loki有充足理由怀疑这个男人也是军警系统出身的。男人抽掉皮带，拉开裤链，掏出那根尺寸惊人的老二，甚至把裤子也脱了，像主人一样大大咧咧地坐在床上，而真正的屋主却手足无措地站在一旁。  
“别摆出一脸要被强暴的样子，装什么受害者。一个毒贩现在跟我扮可怜装无辜，我倒不如相信个婊子有贞节。”男人把Loki拽到自己的身前，用手指揩拭流到大腿根部的润滑液，然后在翕张的穴口外打着转，“看看你有多饥渴，你想要它不是么？你的小男友有多少天没回家了？三天还是五天。自己趴在床上用玩具把自己肏到高潮怎么比得上真家伙？你想要它，对不对？”  
Loki没有说话，但他的手已经被强压着摸上男人的阴茎。哪怕现在处于被威胁的状态，他也不得不惊叹男人的尺寸。和Thor不相上下，看看那鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋和丛生的阴毛，这头野兽就在他的掌心中跳动。那么大，那么炽热。他别无选择，他打不过他，更不能触怒这他，毕竟男人手上有他的把柄。  
“你真该看看你现在的表情。眼神多么渴望，恨不得立马坐上来把这个大家伙吃进去。或许我的调查还不够全面，你不单当过毒贩，说不定还当过娼妓。”男人戏谑道。  
“我没有。”Loki小声辩解。他害怕极了，此刻他就像只落入陷阱的兔子，被猎人拎着耳朵吊在空中，无助地蹬着两条小短腿。是，他的确贩过毒，但他是被迫的，他只不过是个被人利用的毒骡。  
，“请不要再侮辱我了，先生，要做就做好么。”  
男人抬头对上那双绿汪汪的眼睛，看啊，都带上了层泪花呢。他笑了，如狮子面对猎物张开大口露出利齿，坚定摇头：“你没有权利向我提任何要求，小家伙。你可以试试求我，那说不定有用。”  
男人猛得站起来，把Loki吓了一跳。随后Loki就被推倒在床上，后背狠狠撞上床垫，他发出一声呜咽。脚踝被抓住，双腿被强硬地分开，如被撬开的牡蛎露出柔软的内里等待着人被侵犯。当男人的阴茎抵在他的入口处时，Loki彻底慌乱起来。他虽然先前自己润滑过了，扩张过了，可这些还不够，远远不够，他会被撕裂的。  
“求你，求你用多点润滑好吗？”Loki努力向后退缩，把手伸向床头柜，勉强够到润滑液，他抓住那根救命稻草，献宝般地递给男人。  
“说‘主人，请你使用更多润滑。’”男人松开手，把Loki的腿盘上自己的腰间。他接过那瓶润滑液，等着Loki求他。  
“主人......……”Loki结结巴巴地说着，他的舌头仿佛都不是他自己的了，“请你，请你使用更多润滑。”  
“好孩子。”男人将大股润滑剂倾倒在自己的老二上，然后进入Loki，这过程非常轻松，充分扩张过的后穴迫不及待吞下男人的阴茎，火热的内壁贪婪吮吸着，他完全进入了Loki，“你下面这张嘴还真贪吃，前面自己玩过了多久了？怎么玩的？”  
Loki挺着腰迎合男人，他紧揪床单，被填满的快乐简直要把他溺死在蜜糖罐中，但他紧咬牙关不肯漏泄出一声愉悦的声音。这太羞耻了，在他和Thor的床上被一个陌生人进入，他却因此而感到欢愉。  
他摇着头，抗拒着男人的逼问。Thunder，这个威胁他的男人有着与Thor一般灿烂的金发，可内心是却如此阴暗。  
“说，不然我就把你这幅浪荡样子拍下来发给你加班的小男友，让他看看你是怎么张开双腿勾引别人的。你觉得他会相信你是被迫的吗？你都勃起了，骚水流了一肚子，被陌生人按在床上肏得不知道多开心。”男人一巴掌拍上那肉感十足的屁股，Loki因突如其来的疼痛将屁股里的老二夹得更紧。  
“我说，我说，求你不要告诉Thor，我会乖乖听话的。”Loki咬紧下唇，努力从男人猛烈的冲撞中寻回语言能力。男人实在太大了，撑开了他内壁的每一条褶皱，每一次冲撞都会准确无误地顶上令他颤抖的欢愉之源。这个男人不仅熟知他的过去，甚至连他的身体都了如指掌。  
“洗澡的时候，嗯，我拿了一根大号的按摩棒，把它想象成是Thor的......……”男人拿捏住他分身的根部，这再明显不过的威胁意味使Loki立刻改口，“不，是你的，是你的，啊，想象成是你的老二，我把它固定在浴缸底部，然后唔......……太快了......……求你......……”他呜咽着。男人突然加快了频率，恨不得把他干进床垫里，他的尾椎骨都快要因此融化了。  
“说好听了，我可以考虑慢下来。”男人的声音分外低沉。这令他发自内心地感到愉悦，这个被他拿捏在手的小婊子有个好屁股，又紧又辣，贪婪的小穴在他每一次退出的时候都紧绞着不肯松口，长着一张冷傲的脸却有着这么具淫荡的身体。然而这么好的宝贝却已经被他人占有。看看提到那个小警察的时候Loki慌乱的眼神，他在乎Thor，倾尽一切也不愿意失去Thor。  
“我坐上去，每一次都狠狠干到底，我的阴茎硬得发痛，我想要射出来，我想要摸摸它，但是我乖乖把双手背在身后，因为Thor，哦不，你，请原谅我，主人。因为你说我只能被你干射出来，但是那不是你，怎么都不够，我最终还是自己撸了出来，请......……请原谅我，主人。”Loki讨好似地发出更加大声的甜腻呻吟，尾音就像琴弦般打着颤。现在也是如此，他的分身可怜兮兮地渴求着抚慰，前液都流到了小腹上，可是他根本不敢去碰。  
“你这个骚货，紧得像个处子，却整天不知廉耻地找着东西填满自己。说，你和多少人在这张床上做过？无论是谁都能捅进你的婊子穴、填满你的阴道。你的小男友知道吗？他知道你其实是个天天流着口水想吃大鸡巴的娼妓吗？”男人抓着Loki的大腿根，恨不得连囊袋也一同挤进去。  
他盯着Loki的脸——双颊泛开情欲的嫣红，眼中满是羞耻和因羞耻而起的欢愉，眼角还有翻着水光的泪痕，嘴唇也被他自己咬得红肿。男人刻意忽略掉身下这个“胆小、软弱、顺服”小东西身上的旧疤伤痕。  
Loki摇着头，对男人的侮辱无声抗议。他不是，他没有。只有Thor，只有他，只有那个由太阳和金子铸就的、那个心中充满正义，行事光明磊落，永远英勇无畏的Thor··Odinson .那是独属他一人的光，在那段漫长得永无止境的黑暗时光中支持他一路前行，如同迷雾中的灯塔，时刻提醒他真实的方向。  
“求你，让我射，好难受。”他笨拙地转移话题，把手伸向小腹。不出所料，男人阻止了他。  
“你只能被我干上高潮，对你而言轻而易举吧？单单靠后面就能获得高潮。”男人虚握住Loki的手，这时他的力道倒是刻意收敛，他把Loki的腿抬上自己的肩头。这下Loki大半个后背都悬在空中，男人啃咬上大腿白皙柔嫩的内侧，留下一串串牙印，宣示自己对Loki身体的控制权，暗中和Thor较劲。  
而Loki根本无法阻止男人的行径，他只能看着金灿灿的头在自己的腿间耸动，在自己身上添上更多淫靡的印记。更令他难以分心的是一波接一波涌来的快感，足弓绷紧，腿肚涨疼，脚趾蜷起来，小腹绷得发紧。  
他已经来到了高潮的边缘，脆弱的堤坝无力阻止山洪，他啜泣着，伴随着思绪的猝然放空到达了高潮。那个男人也紧随其后射在他的体内，他的内壁还在不自主地收缩律动，把男人的精液锁在了里面。  
那个男人低喘着抽出了自己的阴茎，他放下Loki的腿，也爬上了床。他倚着床头，Loki则趴在他的身上。Thor揽住Loki的肩膀，手不由自主地抚摸上那些刚刚愈合的伤痕。Loki正在专心直至地折腾Thor的金发。  
“我有伤到你吗？”Thor仍不放心，不由得问出声。虽然已经提前确认过Loki彻底痊愈，他可终究还是有些不放心。在Thanos的基地里找到Loki时，他恨不得掏枪扫了这群恶魔。邪神浑身是血，遍体鳞伤，奄奄一息地被吊在房梁上，只差一步就要跨进死亡的河。  
“完全没有，非常好。”Loki耸肩。虽然医生叮嘱他四个月内都不要有剧烈运动，不过他们俩只做了一回，算不得剧烈......……吧？  
“你喜欢这么玩吗？”Thor翻身把Loki搂到怀里，用下巴的胡茬蹭着爱人的脸颊。他们虽然玩过得花样很多——什么警察男妓、犯人狱警、军官战俘不胜枚举，可是这么玩还是第一回。  
“还好，不过没想到你居然喜欢给自己带绿帽。‘主人’？”Loki拧了下Thor的大腿，“你的小男友现在正和强奸犯、诈骗犯打情骂俏呢，警官。”  
“顶多算是通奸，诈骗也是诈骗未遂。”Thor说得理直气壮。  
“哼，谁要和你结婚了？还通奸。”Loki白了Thor一眼，“你从哪搞的照片？上次你捞我出来那回不是档案都删了吗？”  
吃完晚饭、听完Thor的“策划方案”之后，他十分好奇Thunder能拿什么真东西威胁他，没想到居然是当初那场乌龙的照片。  
Thor不怀好意地一笑，他交代了实底：“我私底下留了一份，这不就派上用场了？”  
“Thor·Odinson！”Loki刚扬起拳头准备给某位以权谋私的黑警察来点教训，房间突然警铃大作。两个人相视一眼，利落地翻身滚床、匍匐卧倒。Thor完全是出于本能，死死地将Loki压在身下。下一刻子弹就倾泻而来——有人在用机关枪扫射他们的卧室。  
两位警官从床底抓出两把UMP9，时刻准备反击。这间房子里放的武器不多，主要都收在油画后面的枪械库里了，床底只放了两把冲锋枪备用。  
“干他娘，又是哪群不知死活的玩意，老子要一枪崩掉他们的狗头。”Loki一时激动，又恢复到卧底时的状态。即便疯狂泰坦组织已被捣毁，可他当杀手时候攒下的仇人可是不少，世界上总有些不开眼的人执意和杀人工具过不去，“他妈的左轮里面就放一颗子弹开六枪吓死他个狗日的。”  
“咳咳。”Thor顿时有点头痛。看来Loki要从卧底状态中完全走出还需要更多时间，虽然现在Loki晚上不再因噩梦而惊醒，但不过这个语言习惯......……他可以考虑替Loki报个礼仪班强行矫正，“弟弟，你现在是个警察，不是帮派打手。”  
“积习难改，积习难改。”Loki无奈一笑，他被Thor完全护在身下，这种感觉其实还...不错？  
枪声已停，这种袭击一般是没有后续的，他们还没胆量直接进来和邪神硬碰硬，只敢策划这些偷袭，期盼幸运女神能帮他们一把。  
“我来帮你改，怎么样？”Thor咬上Loki的脖子，贴在爱人耳边说，“以后你每说一句脏话，我就肏你一次。猜猜看，你的屁股会不会被我肏开花？”  
“去你的Thor。.”Loki翻身把Thor顶开，瞪了一眼这个蹬鼻子上脸的家伙。  
“一次。”Thor丢下枪，抱起Loki就往浴室跑。  
“我他妈不同意。”  
“两次。第三次我就要翻倍算了哦。”  
Loki闭上嘴，算了，好像他也不是太吃亏？


End file.
